7 Minutes In Heaven Yugi x Yami Puzzleshipping
by Crona-Baka
Summary: REALLY horribly out of character but I'm WORKING on it... Give me a break I was in the 2nd series of manga when I wrote this. So expect BETTER later cuz I'll be editin. Let me know if your NOT like the losers I call 'friends' and like it cuz itll make me feel nice and smexy and make the next one BETTER... Also I have no idea WHAT I put in so I guess rated M.


"YUGI!" yelled Yami downstairs. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" I yelled back, remembering I was supposed to be changing. "Wanna come HELP me?" I tried to say sexually, but I was so desperate it just came out as a fail…

I could feel his dark, uncomfortable eyes peering up the stairs. Even though we've started dating, which took forever since he was so slow with EVERYTHING, any mention of sex makes his whole body go stiff, except the part I want to.

I sigh as the long, awkward silence takes over again. Finally, it is broken by the ringing of the bedside phone. "Hello?" I say, picking it up.

"Hey Yugi! It's Joey!" says the voice on the other end. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my place for a party? Seto, Honda, Anzu, and Ryou are going to be there…"

"Yes, definitely, when?"

"One hour!"

"Thanks Joey, see you there!" I say hanging up the phone.

Yes! Now I won't have to go on another useless date that gets us nowhere in our relationship. Plus, I won't have to change in that stupid tux!

I walk down stairs, butt naked. "Ready, Yami…"

"Agh!" He says, covering his eyes. "Y-Yugi… WHAT are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of FUN…"

"Yugi, get back up stairs and change into your tux. We're already late. The reservations were for ten minutes ago. It takes thirty to drive there…" He says, taking off his jacket and rapping it around my waist.

I sighed. "Change of plans, we're going to Joey's for a party! Isn't that GREAT?"

"Huh?" Yami's jaw drops and get a look of anger on his face. Then, hiding the fact he doesn't want to go, returns to normal, and puts a small, fake smile on his face. "Yeah, great."

I skip the fight and go upstairs and put on decent clothes as Yami does the same in his SEPARATE room.

Yami is already calling up for me again. "Come on, Yugi!"

I walk down. "Ready, let's go!" I say pulling Yami in for a kiss, which he attempts to back out of at first, but then gives in, but I can't seem to slip my tongue in.

Now another silence fills in until Yami coughs and says, "So… I- uh- I guess we should be leaving then…?"

I nod and walk outside holding hands with Yami, the only thing he'll let me do without hesitation.

"Burr, it sure is chilly tonight…" I say. Yami nods and puts his jacket around me, but quits hold my hand. Great.

After what seems like ages we finally arrive at Joey's place, where he somehow senses our presence and opens the door. "HEY GUYS!" says Joey, wearing a lampshade on his head. "C'mon in ggguuuyyyzzz!"

"Joey…have you been drinking…?" I ask shyly.

"Aw… Only a glass or two ya know… I ain't DRUNK!"

Yami stares with his dark, sexy eyes, and smirks saying, "Did you save some for us?"

"What?" Joey and I ask. Even with Joey's senses down, we both know Yami would never… Or so we thought…

But Joey, still being hammered, recovers and says, "Course… And Honda even brought a little SURPRISE… heh heh…"

"Great!" says Yami. "Heh-heh-heh…"

I've never seen him like this! This was something I'd NEVER thought he'd approve of… Drinking, drugs, parties, I'd never thought he's agree to it, much less suggest it!

"So Honda…" says Yami. "Where's the drugs?"

"Hold on Yami… We weren't going to USE them unless you approved…. Really, I only have them because…"

Yami interrupted, "No, no. I WANT some…"

"Huh? Oh, right… First we kinda need you to do a job for us…" says Honda suspiciously. "Seduce Anzu into making brownies and sneak this in it…"

"Are you okay with that Yugi?" asks Yami.

"Sure… Go for it!"

Disappointingly, Yami has no protest to this. He immediately goes into the kitchen and starts hitting on Anzu. "C'mon, Yugi…" says Joey. "Let's watch!"

Joey, Seto, Ayou and Honda all immediately place their ears to the door as I follow them cautiously.

"Looks like there's nothing to eat, Anzu… That's too bad. I'm SO hungry."

Anzu giggles like a little school girl. "I could really go for a couple brownies…"

"No problem Yami!" After this there is pure silence… I crack the door a little and see MY Yami making out with Anzu. Is he enjoying that? He didn't have any protest at all to cheating on me… Maybe our relationship isn't as strong as I'd thought…

He pulls away. "So uh… Brownies?"

Anzu smiles, "Course Yami." Finally Yami leaves as Anzu slaps him on the ass.

Bitch. He's mine! That will never change; no matter how much of a whore she is for him.

We all back away from the door and grin, except me. Yami comes over and pulls me in his arms. The first sign of affection he has shown me tonight. He whispers in my ear, "I'm sorry…"

"Heh-heh-heh Yami, you're a total whore!" yells Seto.

Suddenly, Yami pulls away and punches Seto so hard he spills his drink all over his shirt. "Heh heh… You still holding a grudge Seto? Get over it! You ruined my new shirt over a stupid argument…"

Yami says nothing and stares at Seto coldly. "Oh don't worry it's no problem…" Seto says pulling off his shirt. I notice Joey's staring intently at his six-pack, licking his lips sexually…

"So guys," says Honda, "Let's play a GAME…"

"Ha ha not something to say with Yami in the room…" says Seto.

Yami only stares unforgivingly back. I break the awkwardness, "Yeah he's really good with games… Anyway what were you thinking, Honda?"

Honda grins and looks directly at Joey, "7 Minutes In Heaven…"

I'm not the only one who noticed… Seto looks at his sex rival and sneers, "I agree…"

"Yeah this'll be fun!" says Ayou

"Alright!" says Honda. "Half of us write our name on a piece of paper and put it in Joey's hat! Half of us pick out the names and whoever's name you pick out you have to or GET to pound you in bed!"

"Okay!" I shout excitedly.

"Alright; Joey, Ayou, and Yami, write your names in this notebook and Yugi and I will pick them out!"

"And me!" whines Seto.

Joey, Ayou, and Yami all passed the notebook and put their names in the baseball cap.

"Oh by the way…" Ayou grins. "Don't you need to finish your job, Yami?"

"Yeah, I'll sneak it in while you guys pick out names!"

We all pass around the cap. Honda goes first and looks very pleases getting Joey… Next Seto goes and is enraged when he gets Ayou instead of Joey. Ayou doesn't look too excited either. Finally the hat is passed to me. There's no way I can get anyone but Yami! Or so I thought… "Why's there two slips?" I ask curiously.

Honda grins, "I put in two slips, one with Yami's name, one blank… If you pull Yami you get pounded! But… If you pull the blank one you get nothing and Yami has to do Anzu!"

I glare at him angrily, "Bastard!" Now I look down in the hat. 50/50 chance… Finally, I work up my courage and pull out a slip. "YES! Read it and weep!" I say holding out Yami's name.

"Whatever," sighs Honda. "I may not get to laugh at you getting nothing! But at least I get to do Joey!"

"Why do you get to do Joey?" asks Anzu holding drugged brownies with Yami behind her, who's obviously already had a few… Everyone rushes in and stuffs them down.

"C'mon Joey let's go…" Honda says pulling Joey into the bedroom.

Seto sighs. "Well, can I at least do Kura instead?" Which cause Ayou to punch his bare chest and run crying in the bedroom.

Suddenly, Yami comes up and pulls my hand to the 3rd bedroom. "C'mon, Yugi let's play a game!"

Suddenly, Yami is on top of me kissing me hard, even using tongue! He's never been like this… I like it… "Oh Yami…" I say tearing off his shirt, then going lower towards the pants and Yami is unbuttoning my shirt…

Finally, all our clothes are off… "Yugi…"

"Uh… Yami don't stop…" I sigh at the splendid feeling of his body against mine.

"Y-Yugi I think I'm going to…"

"It's okay me too…" And we both release making the feeling even better since we're relaxed and able to move freely.

After at least 8 minutes in, we finally stop and I fall asleep on his chest.

In the morning, I am surrounded by our um… accident… last night and Yami is nowhere to be found. After showering and changing into clean clothes, I go to the kitchen and find him bragging about last night with the rest of the guys. "Oh, hey Yugi!" says Yami and gets up and kisses ME for the first time instead of me kissing him.

"You remember last night?" I ask. "I thought you were too high… I guess you don't care enough when your sober…"

He bends over and puts his lips near my ear, "I didn't have anything last night Yugi, I just wanted to make sure you did so you'd do me…"

"Are you kidding? Yami I've been BEGGING for it all week."

Yami blushes for the first time that I know of, "Well…I'm not very GOOD at it."

"Oh, Yami," I say and get back to our kiss, until it's interrupted by Honda and Seto fighting.

"You bastard!" yells Seto. "You do him ONE time and now you don't need him anymore?"

"Relax," says Honda, rather dangerously since he has Seto's hands on his neck. "I just wanted him for ONE night. You can have him. Isn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Bastard…If you pull ANYTHING like that with Joey again you're dead, hear me?" says Seto pulling even harder.

"Got it…" says Honda choking until Seto finally lets go.

Now Seto blushes bright red as he realizes that Joey was behind them the whole time, awkwardly frozen in place, "Uh…."


End file.
